B Gata H Kei- Kosuda becomes a real man
by Willgod78
Summary: What if Kosuda found out the truth that he was never loved by Yamada in the first place and hatred grew in him to get her back. With Yamada out of the picture, the other female characters decide to make a move on Kosuda. Sexual content and strong language will be present
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is the second fanfic that I am creating, there may be some small spoilers to this series so if you haven`t watched this anime yet, go watch it before reading this **

* * *

**This fanfic is based on B Gata H Kei, an anime well known for its fan service and sexual innuendos. I`m pretty all of us watching the anime was screaming at our screens for Kosuda (the main character to grow a pair) as he never finds out Yamada`s true intent of being with 100 different guys. So what would happen if he found out the truth and decides he`s had enough of the antics and finds a new girl. Well, readers, we`re gonna find out in this fanfic**

**Warning: There will be strong language and sexual content in this fanfic, this fanfic is basically part NTR as Kosuda is technically gonna be cheating on Yamada as payback, so if you can`t handle NTR, don`t read this fanfic or you`ll be pissed off, so my younger readers you`ve been warned, anyways strap up for a steamy fanfic**

**Hope you enjoy **


	2. Mayu Miyano

**Enter Kosuda Takashi a 17-year-old boy who is very plain and oblivious to love**

"Ahh, another day," thought Kosuda, "I wonder where Yamada is?"

**As he walks into class he notices Yamada and her friend Takeshita having a conversation**

" So anyways, my goal is still to get laid with 100 different dudes," Yamada told her friend Takeshita

"Don`t you have Kosuda already? Yamada, you should stick with just him, he`s a nice guy" Takeshita replied

"Naw, not gonna happen, Kosuda is just a guy who`s gonna pop my cherry and help me gain the confidence to get banged by other guys, he`s so plain and bland, I only care about sex and not being in a relationship," Yamada said proudly but was unaware that Kosuda had heard everything

" What?!, there`s no way, I knew something was up with that bitch, she`s not really my girlfriend, she`s just a thot pretending to be my girlfriend, TAKE ADVANTAGE OF MY KINDNESS, YOU WILL!" Kosuda thought " I`m so mad, I don`t want to look at Yamada or talk to her ever again, "I`ll skip class today then"

**Upon hearing that Kosuda went up to the school roof to let out his rage**

* * *

**First Period Homeroom**

"Alright people, sit down, homeroom is starting, let me take attendance," said Miss Akai

Yamada

*Here

Takeshita

*Here

Takashi

**No answer, he had skipped class**

"Huh, that`s strange," Akai sensei thought, "Kosuda would never miss class, a guy like him"

"I saw Takashi today in the morning, but for some reason, he looked really pissed off, like he was gonna kill someone

"Fuck, he heard everything Yamada said, this is a mess," thought Takeshita

"I sure hope Kosuda is alright," thought Miyano who was always concerned for Kosuda

* * *

**Lunchtime**

"Miyano, I need to talk to you about something," Takeshita said to Miyano

"Sure, what is it?" Miyano asked

**Takeshita explained the story of how Kosuda found out about the truth about Yamada**

"Oh my gosh, he actually found out," Miyano said surprised

"Yeah, unfortunately, I`m going to try and reason with him," said Takeshita heading towards the rooftop

**Takeshita opened the door to the roof to see Kosuda lying down with his head behind his head looking at the sun**

"Who is it?, oh the partner in crime huh?" mutter Kosuda as he saw Takeshita

"Kosuda, what`s the matter with you? it`s not like you to be like this" asked Takeshita with concern

"What do you think? I just had to hear your fucking bestie admit that she`s a hoe and that she never had any intentions of getting into a relationship, how the fuck do you think I feel about this?!" yelled Kosuda in rage

"Kosuda..." Takeshita said as she had never seen a guy like Kosuda lose his temper

"Speaking of which, why didn`t you ever fucking tell me that Yamada was like this, if you had told me, this would have never happened" Kosuda yelled

"Yamada may not have a lot of common sense, but she`s still my friend! I have to help her in a situation like this, it`s what friends do" Takeshita replied hoping that Kosuda would understand

"THIS IS FUCKING BULLSHIT!" Kosuda screamed as his anger only grew

"Takeshita, please leave before I really lose my temper and say something I may regret," Kosuda said as even with the rage, there was still a shred of kindness left

"All right, just catch up on the work you missed today okay," Takeshita said while still being concerned for how the situation was gonna turn out now

**Takeshita headed downstairs with Miyano waiting there to hear if she was able to reason with Kosuda**

"This is your cue now, you`re the only person who can get to Kosuda now," Takeshita told Miyano

"All right, I hope I can still get through to him," Miyano thought

**Miyano entered the rooftop and went up to Kosuda and sat next to him**

"I heard everything that happened from Takeshita, it must be tough on you," said Miyano

"Damn right it is, can`t trust no bitches these days' replied Kosuda, still angry about this situation

"Kosuda, come lie down here," Miyano said as she positioned herself into a lap pillow in hopes of comforting Kosuda

**Despite being angry, Kosuda couldn`t bring himself to yell at his childhood friend**

"This actually feels good " Kosuda thought as he lied down on Miyano`s lap

"Feel better?, of course, you would, I`ve known you since we were kids, I`ll always here if you need me," Miyano said in a comforting voice

"Yeah thanks" Kosuda replied back

"Anyways, here`s your lunch and some cookies that I baked for you, you should eat, you can`t recover on an empty stomach, if you`re feeling better coming back down to class, for my sake at least," said Miyano leaving to head to her next class

"Maybe there`s still hope left in my heart," Kosuda thought as he ate his lunch

**Despite all he had gone through, Kosuda decided to go to the remainder of his classes to get over his anger, after classes were over, Kosuda went to Akai sensei to apologize**

"I`m sorry for missing class today, Miss Akai, I`ll make up any work I missed today

"Don`t worry about it, Miyano told me what happened, it`s tough for even the strongest man to get over this

"Thanks, Akai sensei", but as he was leaving he felt a hand on his shoulder

"Kosuda, if you ever have any problems, feel free to come to me for help, I`ll listen, that`s what teachers are for" Akai sensei added

**Kosuda nodded at Akai sensei and left the classroom, leaving Akai sensei to think to herself, "young love, it`s so complicated"**

* * *

**Kosuda walked out of the school headed home but heard a familiar voice calling for him**

**"**Kosuda, Kosuda" yelled Yamada in her usual voice

**But Kosuda kept walking until she couldn`t see him anymore**

"What`s up with Kosuda today?" said Yamada

"Yamada, it`s over," Takeshita said as she was about to tell Yamada what she had caused

"What`s over?" Yamada asked

**7:00 pm Kosuda household**

**Kosuda normally would have been home earlier, but since he was still upset about what he had heard, he decided to stop by the bookstore for a while and take pictures of the scenery around him as he was part of the Photography Club**

"I`m home," Kosuda said, but he realized that no one was home

"Where is everyone," Kosuda thought as he found a note

**The note read Takashi, we`re all busy tonight with work and partying tonight, you have the entire night off, so enjoy yourself, there`s dinner in the fridge, and also don`t masturbate too much little bro ( obviously from his older sister), Kazuki, Mom and Dad**

"That damn sister of mine," Kosuda thought, eh, since I technically don`t have a girlfriend anymore, guess I`ll have dinner, take a shower and then masturbate my heart out tonight," thought Kosuda

**As Kosuda walked into the kitchen to get dinner, he was greeted by a surprise as he saw Miyano wearing an apron preparing curry and grilled steak in which he almost got a nose bleed from seeing her in an apron**

"Oh, welcome home Kosuda," said Miyano with a smile

"Miyano, how`d you get into my house," Kosuda asked

"Oh, your sister lent me a key, I told her I was going to surprise you" explained Miyano

"That sister of mine!" thought Kosuda

"Anyways, dinner`s ready, let`s eat then," said Miyano laying the food on the table

* * *

**Kosuda and Miyano had dinner which Kosuda enjoyed as Miyano was a great cook and knew Kosuda`s tastes**

"Is it good?" Miyano asked

"It`s great, I don`t expect anything less from you Miyano" Kosuda replied as he dug into dinner

"Well, I`m glad you like it" Miyano replied, but thought to herself "is this the right time to finally tell you how I feel about you"

"Well, that hit the spot," said Kosuda, I`m going to take a bath now"

**Kosuda went to go take a bath to refresh from a crazy day, but midway through his bath the door opened**

"Huh, Miyano?" said Kosuda as he saw Miyano walk into the room with a tool on showing off plenty of her cleavage

"I thought I`d wash your back for you" Miyano replied

"Okay then," Kosuda said as he put on a towel trying to hide his little friend

**"Good morning," said his eros diety as his little friend began to rise**

"Cool it," Kosuda thought as he tried to hide his little friend

**So Miyano proceeded to wash Kosuda`s back for him while remembering the past**

"We haven`t been in the same bathroom for years huh?" said Miyano

"Yeah, I guess it`s been a while" Kosuda replied

"Kosuda, what do you think of me as?" Miyano asked with a serious tone

"Oh, what I think of you, Miyano, you`re my childhood friend that I can always count-, Kosuda was cut off when Miyano threw herself onto Kosuda with her breasts touching Kosuda`s back

"Miyano?!" Kosuda said shocked

"It`s always been the same, you always tell everyone that we`re just friends, but the truth is I`VE ALWAYS BEEN IN LOVE WITH YOU, YOU BIG IDIOT!, but you`ve been in love with someone who doesn`t look you genuinely, I want to be more than just childhood friends, I`ve tried to hold it in for years, but now I can`t hold back seeing you like this, Kosuda" Miyano said with tears in her eyes

"Miyano`s been in love with me this whole time?!, How could I be such a fucking idiot all this time, she always baked me cookies and cared about me," thought Kosuda, "Man I can`t fuck this time, I need to become a man"

"Miyano, I`m sorry my ass has been dense as a romance anime protagonist and now my answer Miyano is that I love you and I`ll never do anything to hurt you" Kosuda replied back as he leaned in towards Miyano and began making out with her in a steamy fashion

**Both proceeded to have a battle with their tongues as they showed their love to each other and as they were doing that, both their towels came loss which revealed Kosuda`s supposedly little friend, which looked more like a jumbo sausage**

"Whoa, it`s so bi-", she was cut off as Kosuda began to finger her pussy

"Oh my gosh it feels so good" Miyano yelled as she was in ecstasy

"You like that?, in that case, I`ll go quicker then" Kosuda replied as he went faster with his finger

"Ahhh.." Miyano screamed as she came from all that pleasure

"Now it`s my turn," Miyano said seductively and pushed Kosuda to the ground

"Miyano..", Kosuda was cut off as Miyano began to play with his dick

"You`re quite the naughty boy for masturbating so much" Miyano replied as she played with the head

"How do you know about this?" Kosuda asked

"Your sister told me everything, about how you masturbated to Yamada, well you don`t have to do that anymore, I`ll pleasure you whenever you want me to as she put her mouth on his shaft

"Ahhh.." Kosuda yelled as he felt so good having his dick wrapped around Miyano`s tongue

Miyano kept sucking until he couldn`t hold it in

"Miyano, I`m gonna.."

"You can`t cum yet, not until you enjoyed my breasts," Miyano said as she pulled his dick into her boobs rubbing it between his shaft

"How does it feel?" Miyako said as she rubbed his shaft

"Oh my god!" Kosuda yelled as he couldn`t hold much longer

"I`m gonna cum!", Kosuda yelled

"It`s okay, let it out," Miyano told him which was enough to send him over the edge and he exploded, squirting his sperm all over Miyano`s face and breasts

"Ahh, that felt good," said Kosuda, but Miyano wasn`t done yet

"Ready for Round 2, Kousda?" as she came closer to him

"Round 2?" Kosuda asked, but before he could say anymore, Miyano slipped a condom onto his penis

"What`s that for?"

"It`s for what we`re gonna do right now, we`re gonna have sex, Kosuda", Miyano replied

"What?!" Kosuda said shocked, but at that moment, Miyano placed herself on top of Kosuda`s dick and inserted it into her

"Ahh!" Miyano yelled as she felt pain as Kosuda`s dick went inside of her and blood cam out as-is for girls in their first time

"Are you okay?" Kosuda asked with concerned

"I`m fine, I'll deal with the pain if it`s with you, on the bright side, you`re no longer a cherry boy anymore

"Yeah, I`m no longer a virgin now," Kosuda thought as he began to move his hips

"I`m going to move slowly okay," Kosuda said in a soft voice

"Okay" Miyano replied as Kosuda began to thrust himself on Miyano

"Oh, it`s so tight" Kosuda yelled as he felt pleasure for the sex and proceeded to suck on Miyano`s breasts to muffle his pleasure

"Oh, just like that, harder!" Miyano yelled in pleasure

**Kosuda got the message and thrust even faster inside Miyano until he reached his limit**

"Miyano, I`m gonna" Kosuda yelled, unable to hold back anymore

"Go ahead, shoot it all out, you`re wearing a condom, so it`s fine, which at that point, Kosuda exploded inside of Miyano

"Ahh!", Kosuda yelled as he let everything out

**Both proceeded to fall back on the floor after they just had sex and were exhausted **

"Ahh, that felt so good," Kosuda said exhausted

"Now you don`t have to masturbate anymore alone, just come to me if you feel horny, big boy," Miyano said with a smile on her face

"Yeah, thanks Miyano," Kosuda said as they leaned in for a passionate kiss

"I love you, Kosuda," Miyano thought

**The Next Day**

**Kosuda walked into school back to his usual self and as he walked he ran into Miyano**

"Good morning, Kosuda," Miyano said with a smile

"Oh, good morning, Miyano" Kosuda replied with a smile, "thanks for last night, I needed it"

"No problem, that`s what girlfriends are supposed to do" Miyano replied giving Kosuda a kiss on the cheek

"KOSUDA!, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!, yelled a familiar voice

"Damn, not this bitch again," Kosuda thought, "What do you want?"

"Why are you kissing Miyano and not me, I`m supposed to be your girlfriend" Yamada shouted

"Oh really? would a real girlfriend go off sleeping with 100 different dudes and make a guy feel insecure, well let me tell you something, I`m not your plaything, I gave you my trust and you fucked up, sorry, but this is goodbye" Kosuda said which was loud enough to get everyone`s attention

**"Oh shit, bitch got roasted"**

"**Damn, Yamada`s a whore? said guys who heard everything**

" Anyways, let`s ditch this pig, shall we Kosuda," Miyano said while looking back at Yamada with a glare, "I`ve finally beaten that bitch at her own game"

**Yamada fell to her knees and started to cry knowing that her secret was exposed**

"How did this happen?!" Yamada said clearly upset

"Well Yamada, maybe you shouldn`t have had the goal of getting banged by 100 guys and showed more modesty, this won`t have happened" Takeshita replied, "but damn, she got burned", she thought in her head

Even Akai sensei heard the commotion and thought to herself, "Damn Kosuda, you`re a savage, I guess looks can be deceiving" she thought with a small smile

**With Yamada out of Kosuda`s mind for good, he now had a girlfriend that cared for him and most importantly didn`t want to get with 100 dudes, now how`s that for justice**

* * *

**Route 1-The Girl Next Door? Mayu Miyano End**

* * *

**Well, this quite a long chapter to write, hope you guys enjoyed this and I`ll be uploading more of this soon, but some of the chapters may include characters in the anime that weren`t tagged in, there will also be a route of forgiveness and when Kosuda decides he`s had enough of love, feel free to leave a review on what you think of this alternative route to this anime, anyways see you all in the next chapter**


	3. Kyoka Kanejo

**Enter Kyoka Kanejo, a 16-year-old Japanese American student who is talented at everything and is popular among the student body**

**"Bro, it`s the queen coming, all hail Queen Kyoka!, all the guys yelled as they made way for Kyoka to walk pass**

"Why thank you," Kyoka said with a smile which made all the guys go crazy

"Ahh, now it`s time to see my older brother who I love so dearly," Kyoka said in bliss as her older brother Keiichi had become a teacher at her school

**As she walked in to see her brother, she got a very nasty surprise**

"Yamada, I love you," Keiichi said to Yamada

"I love you too, let`s go on a date then," said Yamada energetically

"Wait, what about Kosuda?" asked Keiichi as he knew both were supposedly going out

"Ah, forget about Kosuda, he`s so obvious and too stupid to make any moves on me, I`m not even going out with him for real, once we fuck, I`ll leave him for another guy to complete my goal for 100 sex partners," Yamada said boastfully

"Wow, I can`t believe this?!, Kyoka thought as she recorded their entire conversation, afterward she left with a mischevious grin on her face

"Well Yamada, if you`re going to take something from me, I`ll take something important away from you" Kyoka though as she headed to class

* * *

**Lunchtime 12:00 pm**

"Kosuda, hey," Kyoka said to Kosuda

"Hey Kyoka, what`s up, I was just on my way to go see Yamada" Kosuda replied

"Before you go, I have something I want to show you," Kyoka said

"What is it?" Kosuda asked

**Kyoka showed Kosuda the video of the conversation between Yamada and Keiichi enjoying their conversation and what Yamada said about Kosuda**

"THAT BITCH!" Kosuda shouted after he saw the video

"I know how you feel, she took my lovely brother from me" Kyoka replied but noticed that Kosuda was seething with rage

"NO ONE TAKES ADVANTAGE OF MY KINDNESS, NOBODY!" Kosuda yelled

"oh, cheer up, it`s not the end of the world if it makes you feel any better, why don`t you come over to my place for dinner" Kyoka proposed

"Under normal circumstances, I would say no to the invitation, but with the current situation, I don`t see why not?" Kosuda replied

"Perfect, I`ll see you after school then

"What could she be up to now," Kosuda thought

* * *

**After School 3:20 pm**

"Hmm, the school`s over, time to go see Kyoka, I guess," said Kosuda gathering his belongings

**Kosuda walked outside of the school and noticed a black car waiting outside with Kyoka inside**

"Mr. Kosuda Takashi?" a big gentleman asked Kosuda

"Yes, that`s me" Kosuda replied

"Ah perfect, Lady Kyoka has been waiting for your arrival, come on in," said the gentleman opening the door to the car

"Darling" Kyoka said happily

"We`re not dating, so it is nice if you just called me Kosuda normally" Kosuda replied back a bit annoyed

"For now though," Kyoka thought to herself and then did the famous Ojou-Sama laugh as the car drove them to her house

**But little did they know that Yamada and Takeshita had seen Kosuda get into the car together**

"That bitch, what does she think she`s doing with my Kosuda" Yamada yelled

"Calm down, I`m sure there`s a reason Kosuda is going to Kyoka`s place" Takeshita replied while trying to reason with her

"No!, Takeshita, we`re going to Kyoka`s house to see what they`re doing!" Yamada yelled heading for the school exit

"Good grief, how do I always get involved in Yamada`s shit," Takeshita said shaking her head and following Yamada

**Kanejo Household**

"We`re here," Kyoka said as she opened the door

"Ojou Sama, welcome home," said the butlers and maids outside the house greeting her

"Attention!, I have brought a special guest here today, anything he wants, please cater to him" Kyoka ordered

"Yes Ma`am" the butlers replied

**The butlers escorted Kosuda to the dining hall and gave him any food he requested for, meanwhile Kyoka left them behind as she had to take care of something**

"Hmm, I`d never thought I`d see the day where I`d actually use this" Kyoka said anxiously, pulling out her sexy lingerie

**Meanwhile back to Kosuda**

"Ah, I`m stuffed," said Kosuda after he finished all his food

"Anyways, I`m gonna walk around," Kosuda thought as he headed out of the dining hall to walk off what he ate

**Kosuda wandered around the house, but he realized the house who so huge he ended up getting lost and eventually wandered into a random room in which he saw something very weird**

"What the fuck is this?!" Kosuda said as he saw an entire room with pictures of Keiichi and memorabilia of him, "This girl`s a freak who`s got a brother complex, what the shit?, but this could make for some nice blackmail" Kosuda thought with a sly grin

"You know the truth, so now you can`t leave out of here alive" yelled a familiar voice, it was Kyoka

"Aww shit, she`s here," Kosuda thought, a bit afraid of what was gonna happen

"You know you can`t stop me right," said Kosuda who showed her a picture of the room on his phone, he had thought two steps ahead

"Please!, anything but that, I`ll do anything you want" Kyoka pleaded as if the secret was ever leaked, she would be ruined

"Anything?" Kosuda said with a grin

**Oh boy, things are gonna get steamy, as Kosuda commanded that they go to her room**

"I command you to be my girlfriend then" Kosuda commanded

"Is this about Yamada and how you want to get her back?" Kyoka replied

"Sure, I guess" Kosuda replied

"Alright, I`m in then, anything to get at Yamada, hmm maybe it`s time to give up on my older brother and get into a real relationship

**Both of them proceeded to kiss ravenously with their tongues battling each other, but Kyoka felt something hit her leg**

"Does your little friend want in on the fun?" Kyoka asked while reaching for his pants

"Oh uh.." Kosuda was cut off when she pulled his dick out and starting rubbing it

"Uhh, it feels good" Kosuda said

"It feels that good huh, let me do this as she moved her face closer to his shaft

"Shit!" Kosuda thought as now he was being sucked off by Kyoka, the seemingly perfect rich girl

They kept going at it until Kosuda couldn`t hold it in anymore

"I`m gonna blow" Kosuda tried to warn her, but he came inside of her mouth which caught her off guard and had to swallow his seed

"Cough, cough, you naughty boy coming in a girl`s mouth, guess I`ll have to punish you then," Kyoka said with a grin

She pushed Kosuda to the floor and took off her clothes and her sexy lingerie

"You were wearing that the whole time," Kosuda asked while trying not to get a nosebleed

"Yeah and it`s all your fault I`m like this, you need to take responsibility" Kyoka replied

"Huh?!" Kosuda asked, but was cut off when Kyoka got on top of him and moved her hips in a missionary position

Kosuda keep feeling a sense of ecstasy as they were having sex

**Meanwhile, Yamada and Takeshita were able to sneak outside of the mansion and couldn`t believe their eyes as to what they saw**

"OH MY GOD!" Yamada thought, "this is something we see in porn, but to see it up close, it`s kinda hot"

After a couple of minutes, Kosuda was ready to burst once again

"Kyoka, I`m about to cum" Kosuda yelled

"Do it outside, it`s not a safe day today" Kyoka reminded him

Kosuda understood and pulled out and proceeded to ejaculate all over her face

"Ahh..." Kosuda said after his release

"That was pretty hot" Kyoka replied, "I`ll be your mistress whenever you want Kosuda, it`ll be our little secret"

**Both shared another kiss and lied back on the bed after taking each other`s first time**

* * *

**The Next Day**

" Good morning Kosuda," Kyoka said to Kosuda

"Oh, uh good morning to you as well" Kosuda replied, "thanks again for yesterday, Kyoka"

"No problem, so what are you gonna do about your situation with Yamada?"

"I`ll just avoid her from now on and not talk to her" Kousda replied, "oh, by the way, can I ask you for a favor later?"

"Sure, stop by anytime," Kyoka said with a grin, "yes, I`ve beaten Yamada for good

* * *

**Route 2-Rich Girl`s Libido, Kypka Kanejo route-End**

* * *

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, it was a bit confusing to create, the next chapter will be regarding the teacher and when she tries to help Kosuda snap out of his anger, see you all in the next chapter**


	4. Miss Akai

**Route 3- Night Class/ Naughty Sensei, Akai Sensei Route**

* * *

**Enter Miss Akai a beautiful 24-year-old PE teacher, and Kosuda and Yamada`s homeroom teacher and single**

"People these days, falling in love so young" Akai sensei thought to herself as she walked past a couple

**"Yo Akai sensei is lowkey a babe," a student said in the hallway**

**"You think she`s good in bed," said another student**

**"Nah, she`s probably a virgin, I`d have to teach her how to be good in bed replied another student laughing along with them**

"Do you boys want to die early?" Akai said to them from behind as she heard everything they were saying about and she cracked her knuckles to prove her point as she was a teacher many of the students were scared of

"Oh shit, we`re sorry Akai sensei, please don`t hurt us" yelled the students as they ran away, scared on what could happen to them

"Boys these days, they`re so thoughtless not thinking about what they say, why can`t there be one decent male in this school," thought Akai, but she noticed someone walking towards the roof door

"Isn`t that Kosuda? What`s he doing heading up to the roof, class starts in a couple of minutes" thought Akai, "if he wants to skip class, it`s his choice, I`ll punish him later for skipping anyways". Akai sensei decided to just head over to her class and forget what she just saw

**Lunchtime**

**Akai sits down in the teacher`s room still wondering where Kosuda has been the entire day**

"Damn it, what`s going on with him? He`s usually never like this, that`s it I`m going after him!" Akai thought as she left the teacher`s room and headed up to the roof

* * *

**Up in the roof lied Kosuda who was completely depressed as he heard something come out of Yamada`s mouth that would never leave him**

**Flashback**

**"Takeshita, Kousda`s such a wimp, one time we tried to have sex but he couldn`t get hard at all, what kind of a pussy loser is he, no worries I`ll just find another guy that can do better than Kosuda ever could in bed," Yamada said boastfully **

**"Yamada, don`t be so hard on him, stay with him, that`s what true love is supposed to be" Takeshita tried explaining**

**"Don`t you remember, I said my goal was to get banged as much as possible, how gives a crap about relationships, Kosuda should be lucky I gave him a chance, he`s not even worth calling a man" Yamada said in her usual tone**

**As Yamada was talking with Takeshita, she didn`t realize that Kosuda had heard everything**

**Back to present**

"FUCK LIFE AND EVERYTHING IT STANDS FOR!" Kosuda shouted out loud, "oh well I guess I`ll just masturbate all night tonight considering I don`t have a girlfriend at all now given the circumstances" Kosuda thought

"You`ll do what now Takashi? said a familiar voice

Kosuda looked up and say a nice pair of legs with stockings and some black panties, "oh nice stockings and panties" he said, not caring what that person would think

It was Akai sensei

"You pervert, you`re disgusting, have some more modest Kosuda," Akai said to Kosuda

"Yeah, yeah, what do you fucking want?" Kosuda asked sounding a bit annoyed

"Excuse me! Is that any way to speak to your teacher?" Akai replied sounding annoyed

"And I`m supposed to give a shit?" Kosuda replied

"You little insolent delinquent!" Akai yelled as she lunged towards Kosuda, but Kosuda blocked her

"I`m not in the fucking mood, alright," Kosuda said as he left the roof to go back downstairs

"What`s gotten into him?" Akai sensei thought," I`ve got to get to the bottom of this

* * *

**After School **

**Akai sensei has to finish up cleaning the gym storage room for the day**

"Man what a pain in the ass" Akai sensei said as she hated having to clean the storage room on her own as she headed for the storage room

**But when she got there, there was someone already cleaning up**

"Kosuda?" Akai said surprised

"Yeah hi sensei, I decided to help you clean up as a way to clear my mind from everything that happened today, sorry for how I acted today" Kosuda replied

"Whew, I guess he`s somewhat back to normal, alright, let`s clean up and then we need to have a talk in my office," Akai said to Kosuda

"Alright, I guess" Kosuda replied

**Both Akai and Kosuda finish cleaning up the storage room and head over to Akai sensei`s office to have a talk**

"What`s gotten into, just tell me what`s wrong, I`m here to help you with your problems" Akai pleaded to Kosuda

"I guess there`s no use in hiding it anymore," Kosuda thought, "well here`s the story

**Kosuda told Akai what he had heard Yamada saying how he couldn`t even have sex right and that he was less than a man, upon hearing this Akai sensei had a shocked look on her face**

"This is the shit that pisses me off the most" Akai yelled as she threw her papers across the room, "but what pisses me off are guys who accept that fact just because a girl told them that" Akai also added

"Kousda, let me ask you something, do you have a penis?!" Akai asked in anger

"Uhh. yes I do" Kosuda replied back

"Then you`re a fucking man for Pete's sake no matter what anyone says to you" she also added

**Both looked at each other in embarrassment and awkward silence after she asked that question**

"Damn it, this has all happened because you can`t man up over one girl`s opinion on you" Akai yelled

"I`m sorry" Kosuda replied back

"That does it, I`m gonna help you regain your manhood, we hanging out tonight and getting wasted," said Akai as she dragged him out the school

"No, no, No!" Kosuda yelled as he was being dragged

**Tokyo Bar **

"Here we are," Akai said dragging Kosuda with her

"Why are we here?" Kosuda asked

"Because you are going to hang out with a real woman tonight " Akai responded to Kosuda

"Ah welcome Miss Akai, table for on-" said the order taker who was shocked that Akai actually had someone with her as she usually ate alone

"Ohh, did you bring your boyfriend here?" asked the order taker

"What? this guy is not my boyfriend!" Akai replied back trying to deny it

**An hour later and several beers later**

"Sensei, I think you`ve had too much to drink" Kosuda replied with a concerned tone

"What are you talking about, why are there two of you Kosuda?" Akai replied with a drunk tone, probably from the alcohol

"All guys want from girls are to fondle their tits and their asses and maybe have some sex with them every now and then, why can`t there be decent men out there" Akai added but sounded really wasted as her speech was slurred and she seemed upset from her past experiences with love

"No more alcohol for you sensei!" Kosuda yelled pulling the alcohol away for her, but Akai tried to reach for the alcohol and lunged towards Kosuda, but feel over as Kosuda was able to keep her from falling, but in that event, he ended up groping her breasts

"Oh, you naughty boy, you like em big don`t you, ahh" Akai yelled in pleasure probably from the alcohol

"Damn it, not good," Kosuda thought, "I don`t have a choice, I have to take her home myself

**Kosuda carried Akai to the front and paid for their food, but the cashier gave Kosuda something before they left**

"Hey bro, you`re gonna need it for later" the cashier to him as they left

"What is it that he gave me" Kosuda wondered as he looked to see what it was, but it was just a pair of condoms

"What is this shit all about?" Kosuda shouted as he had to carry Akai sensei home as she was way too wasted to go home by herself

**Meanwhile**

**Yamada and Takeshita are walking around when they notice Kosuda carrying a clearly drunk Akai sensei back home**

"What the shit?" said Yamada, " why is Kosuda carrying Akai sensei home, is he going to do something weird to her"

"No way, Kosuda had modesty, he wouldn`t go that far" Takeshita replied

"Yeah you`re right, if he can`t do it with me, what are the odds he can handle a mature woman," Yamada thought"

* * *

**Akai sensei`s home 8:00 pm**

"Finally made it," said Kousda as he opened the door to her apartment and put her on her couch and now he wondered what he should do

"Damn, do I just leave her here and go home or stay here with her" Kosuda thought"

"Bro, you`ve got the green light to do whatever you want to do, even sex," Kosuda`s eros deity told him

"Shut the fuck up will you," Kosuda told his eros diety, but he wondered maybe he could do what he wanted

"I`ll just take her clothes off of her" Kosuda thought as he helped her get out of her jacket and sweater, what he saw was then cleavage something he wasn`t expecting to see from his teacher

But Kosuda got too curious for his own good, "maybe I`ll just get a feel as he grabbed her boobs to get a feel like any guy how had a hot lady in front of him, but at that moment

"Kosuda, what the fuck do you think you`re doing," Akai asked as it seemed that she had gotten sober from the time it took them to make it back home, "uhh, nothing? Kosuda said nervously, "shit!, I`m fucking dead"

"You damn pervert!" Akai yelled as she slapped the shit outta Kosuda knocking him cold on the floor

"Oh shit, Kosuda!, wake up", but Kosuda was out cold

"Hmm, I`ll take this opportunity to punish him then," said Akai dragging Kosuda to her bed

**After a while, Kosuda woke up and realized that he was tied up on her bed**

"Oh shit this must be a bad dream Kosuda thought", But Akai walked in with her lingerie

"You naughty boy, now I gotta punish you for fondling my boobs," Akai told Kosuda

"Can`t you forgive me, please" Kosuda begged

"Too late for that" she replied as she pulled his boxers down and saw his dick

"My goodness, this thing`s a monster," Akai said out loud as she began to give him a handjob

"That feels so good," Kosuda said, but before he could continue, he was cut off by the pleasure of being sucked off

"Ahhh, that feels good" Kosuda said as they kept going until he was at his limit

"I`m gonna blow" Kosuda yelled with there being a joke with his penis thinking damn the torpedos

"Ahh!" Kosuda said as he exploded all over Akai`s face

"Oh my" Akai sensei said as she tasted his white stuff, she untied Kosuda and said to him "if you`re a real man take me from behind, big boy" motioned him to come

"Damn it, I`m not gonna fuck this up," Kosuda thought as he slipped on a condom because of safety first and proceeded to grab Akai and rammed his dick inside of her

"Oh my so aggressive," Akai said as Kosuda rammed harder inside of her

"I`m through with girls taking advantage of me and my kindness, beg for more teacher" Kosuda yelled

"Oh yes, harder, punish your naughty teacher" Akai begged

They kept going until both were at their limits

"Akai sensei, I`m about to cum," Kosuda told her

"Let`s cum together" Akai commanded, which at that moment both of them exploded from pleasure

"Ahh, that was amazing," Kosuda said, "just what I needed, so now what, you think I`m a man now?"

"Yep, you sure are, big boy" Akai replied as both leaned in for a passionate kiss

* * *

**The Next Day**

"Oh shit, where am I," thought Kosuda, "oh yeah that`s right, I had sex with Akai sensei

"Oh good morning Kosuda" Akai replied

"Oh shit, I never went home last night," Kosuda thought as he checked his phone to realize that he had 10 missed calls " ahh shit, I`ll deal with it later," he thought

"Well since it`s a weekend, come back into bed Kosuda" Akai sensei begged him even though she was naked and only had her blanket cover her cleavage

"Yeah sure, so does that mean we`re secret lovers, we wouldn`t want to have anyone at school find out, right?" Kosuda asked

"Yeah it`s our little secret" Akai responded as she kissed Kosuda, "by the way, I'm feeling horny right now, let`s have sex again" Akai pleaded

"Sure I guess, man my homeroom teacher`s a freak," Kosuda thought as he opened up a fresh condom

"A few things, first you don`t have to call me Akai sensei, just call me Akai and second if you ever feel the need for sex or any advice, you feel free to come to see me, alright?" Akai explained

"Yep, sure thing" Kosuda replied as he got ready for Round 2

**The two proceeded to have some more passionate sex, Kosuda got out of his funk, Akai sensei finally got laid and best of all, Yamada never found out about this, we all win**

* * *

**Route 3- Night Class/Naughty Sensei, Akai sensei route End**

* * *

**That was one long chapter, hope you enjoyed this unusual chapter, next chapter will be released likely tomorrow, if I don`t have writer`s block, warning this next chapter may contain some major NTR as the next chapter involves Kosuda getting with Takeshita behind Yamada`s back after she ends things with her boyfriend, so you`ve been warned, anyways see you all in the next chapter as usual and good night everyone**


	5. Miharu Takeshita

**Route 4-NTR and betrayal, Miharu Takeshita Route**

* * *

**"It`s over!" Takeshita yelled as she couldn`t believe what she saw**

**"It`s not what you think, Takeshita," said her boyfriend Daisuke who was clearly cheating on her with another woman**

**"Then, what is the meaning of this?!" Takeshita asked her boyfriend**

**"All, the truth is, I thought that we shouldn`t be dating anymore, you`re a high school student and I`m a third-year in college, it wouldn`t feel right to date someone so young, I was worried of what people would think about me dating a high schooler" Daisuke replied**

**"Did you think about me at all, when you reached this decision?!" Takeshita yelled back **

**"I think it`s best we move on from each, I admit that I should have told you, but I think there are better guys for you, maybe even Kosuda could work" Daisuke replied**

**"Goodbye, Daisuke, you cheating bastard!" Takeshita yelled as she left in tears**

* * *

**The Next Day at school**

**Takeshita walked into class only to be greeted by none other than Yamada**

"Morning Takeshita!" Yamada said in her usual, "what`s cooking girl?"

"Nothing, I`m not in the mood," Takeshita said sitting down

"What`s the matter Takeshita, did you and your boyfriend have a fight or could it be he couldn`t get hard like Yamada was when we tried to have sex with me," Yamada said in her usual tone

"Fuck, you got me, I caught Daisuke cheating on me with another college girl, so we ended things with each other" Takeshita said sounding a bit annoyed

"Aww, that sucks, guess you`re single now," Yamada said, but at least I still have Kosuda to rely on even though he won`t be my boyfriend after we have sex for the first time"

"Fuck, it`s not fair, Kosuda might be a plain guy, but out of all the people he`s dating, he`s dating my best friend who doesn`t truly love him back, for once I`m on the receiving end of not being in a relationship," Takeshita thought

"Good morning Yamada, Takeshita," said Kosuda walking up to them with a smile

"Morning Kosuda" both Takeshita and Yamada replied

"Yamada, I was thinking why don`t we go sightseeing this weekend and help me get some good photos for the Photography club," Kosuda asked

"Sorry Kosuda, I can`t come that day, got a family event to take care of and can`t miss it, Takeshita could you go with Kosuda so he doesn`t feel lonely then" Yamada replied, but the truth was Yamada didn`t like going to just take photos and doing nothing sexual so she thought of an excuse to skip

"Yamada-" Takeshita said but was cut off by Yamada with an, I owe you one and left

"Well then, uh Takeshita do you have anything to do this weekend assuming that you`re not hanging out with Daisuke," Kosuda asked

"Oh, I`m free this weekend, let`s hang out then" Takeshita replied

"Perfect, I`ll see you Saturday then," Kosuda said

"A date with Kosuda, interesting" Takeshita thought

* * *

**Saturday 11:00 am**

"Sorry I`m late, were you waiting long?" said Takeshita as she saw Kosuda waiting

"No worries, glad to see you could make it" Kosuda replied while trying not to get a nosebleed while looking at Takeshita

"What`s the matter Kosuda?" Takeshita asked as she noticed Kosuda was acting weird

"Nothing, everything`s fine" Kosuda replied while trying to keep calm

"Shall we get going then?" Takeshita asked

"Yeah, let`s get going" Kosuda replied

**Both headed towards the park and to the nearby shrine so Kosuda to take pictures**

"Hey Takeshita, could you hand me the spare batteries from my bag please," Kosuda asked

"Here you go," Takeshita said while handing Kosuda the batteries

"Thanks, Yamada would`ve told me to go get them myself," Kosuda said with a laugh

"Wow, Yamada`s giving you quite the handful" Takeshita replied with a sigh

"Hmm, what`s the matter Takeshita, it seems that something`s been bothering you this whole day

"It`s nothing, Kosuda" Takeshita replied back trying to hide what really was going on

"Come on, be honest with me, I can tell from your eyes something happened

"Alright fine" Takeshita replied reluctantly

**Takeshita told Kosuda the truth about how she saw Daisuke cheating on her with another woman**

"That scumbag, it amazes me how low people will go to get what they want," said Kosuda

"Yeah, it sucks" Takeshita replied, "but that`s just how life is sometimes, it`s not meant to be fair" she added

"You know what," Kosuda said putting his camera away, "let`s forget about my photos and let`s go wherever you want" Kosuda added

"Really, you`d do that?" Takeshita replied

"Of course, anything for a beautiful girl" Kosuda replied with a laugh

"Am I really falling for Kosuda? No that can`t be, he`s Yamada`s boyfriend, I can`t just steal from my best friend" Takeshita thought as she followed Kosuda

**At the arcade**

"Oh, let`s try that machine, I really want to win that plush" Takeshita said

"Yeah, sure let`s try that then" Kosuda replied as both headed to the claw machine

"Alright, come to momma," Takeshita said as she navigated the claw to grab the plush, but as the claw grabbed it, the plush slipped

"Son of a bitch!" Takeshita yelled in frustration, "never mind, I`ll keep trying"

**After 10 attempts**

"I`m never gonna win this plush" Takeshita said while pouting

"Here, let me try," Kosuda said while trying the claw machine

**To Takeshita`s surprise, Kosuda somehow managed to snag not one, but two plushes including the one that Takeshita wanted**

"Here you go Takeshita," Kosuda said while giving her the plush

"Oh, thank you so much Kosuda, you`re the best," Takeshita said with a smile

"You`re quite welcome, it`s been a while since I`ve seen a girl smile like" Kosuda added

"Really?, I guess Yamada must be giving you quite the trouble" Takeshita replied sounding a bit surprised

"I kinda wished Yamada would show some appreciation and not yell at me just cause I`m with other girls, but I guess that`s just Yamada for you" Kosuda added with a laugh

"I`ll say" Takeshita agreed, "wow he doesn`t seem to be completely enjoying Yamada," Takeshita thought

"Anyways, I`ll try my luck with the other claw machines," Kosuda said while heading to another one

**During that time Kosuda won even more stuff which included three I-phones, a pair of Lebrons which he managed to win at a shoe machine that barely anyone wins and also won a pair of pink Hyperdunks for Takeshita and a gaming console for himself**

**Back to Kosuda and Takeshita**

"Wow, I must have gone overboard," Kosuda said with a laugh while carrying the loot he had won from the machines

"That`s an understatement" Takeshita added as she was also carrying the stuff Kosuda had won, "by the way how are you so good at these machines?" Takeshita asked

"Well the truth is that my sister Kazuki taught me a few techniques on how to beat those machines" Kosuda replied

"Anyways, let`s go get something to eat, there`s a good ramen place around here," Takeshita said

"Sure, my treat as I hit the jackpot with the claw machines," Kosuda said as they headed for ramen

**After Dinner**

"Ahh, that hit the spot," Kosuda said after they finished their dinner

"I`ll say" Takeshita replied as she checked her phone out and realized that she had the whole place to herself as her parents were gone for the night

"Hey Kosuda, wanna come over to my place?" Takeshita asked

"Uh, I`m not sure about that" Kosuda said with uncertainty

"My parents aren`t home" Takeshita whispered in his ear saying the magical words that would make any guy go nuts

"Uh sure, I guess I can stop by then" Kosuda replied while trying to hide his blush

"Let`s go then," Takeshita said while leading the way

* * *

**Takeshita`s house 8:30 p.m**

"Alright, we`re here, you can leave your stuff here," Takeshita said opening the door

"Yeah, thanks for having me" Kosuda replied while taking a seat on the couch

"I`m gonna go get changed real quick, feel free to help yourself to a drink in the fridge" Takeshita replied while heading to her room

"Don`t mind if I do" Kosuda replied while grabbing a can of soda, "man what a day, instead of hanging out with Yamada today, I`m hanging out with Takeshita instead, but it feels different as if I`m actually having fun with Takeshita instead?" Kosuda thought

"Kosuda, can you come here for a sec, I need your help," Takeshita said from her room

"Uh, are you sure it`s okay?" Kosuda asked as he didn`t want to make a mistake that would label him a pervert

"It`s fine, just come in silly" Takeshita replied

"Alright I`m coming," Kosuda said as he walked into Takeshita`s room and to his surprise, he saw Takeshita laying on her bed with some rather daring lingerie

"Takeshita?!" Kosuda said as he held his crotch and tried to cover his nose to stop it from bleeding as it seemed that the lingerie was too much for him

"Kosuda, to tell you the truth, I may seem like the innocent good girl to you, but in reality, I`m just as horny as Yamada when it comes to sex and seeing that I`m single now, I want you" Takeshita replied in a seductive voice to Kosuda`s ear while leaning on him

"Wait, what are you doing?," Kosuda asked as Takeshita unzipped his pants and began rubbing his little friend

"You like that?, then I`ll pleasure you even better than Yamada can," Takeshita said as she showed Kosuda her boobs

"Oh my god, they`re huge" Kosuda thought while trying not to get a nose bleed

"Yeah why don`t you get a good feel of them," Takeshita said pulling Kosuda`s face into her breasts

"Can`t breath" Kosuda thought as his face was covered in huge boobs

"Alright, enough of that, let`s have some fun together," Takeshita said as she kneeled down and began giving Kosuda a quickie

"Oh, that feels so good," Kosuda thought as he was being sucked off by Takeshita

**They kept at it until Kosuda was at his limit**

"I`m gonna," Kosuda said as he felt like he was gonna erupt

"Not yet big boy, you can`t let it out yet, you haven`t even felt good yet" Takeshita replied as she placed her boobs in between Kosuda`s shaft and started moving up and down

"Argh, I`m really gonna cum" Kosuda thought as he laid back while being pleasured

"I can`t hold it any longer" Kosuda shouted as his penis erupted from the pleasure letting out his seed all over Takeshita and her boobs

"My goodness, you let out some much, yet it seems like you`re eager for more," Takeshita said as she noticed that Kosuda was still hard

"Ready for round 2?" Takeshita said as she removed her panties

"Without a condom?" Kosuda asked skeptically because as always practice safe sex boys and girls

"Oh right, here use this" Takeshita said handing Kosuda a condom as she had one due to Yamada buying one too many

"Alright thanks" Kosuda replied as he put the condom on

"Ready to have your way with me, I'm all yours," Takeshita said

"Alright, here goes," Kosuda said as he put his penis inside of Takeshita

"Ohh, it`s so big in me," Takeshita said as she was caught off guard by just how big Kosuda`s penis was

"I`m gonna start moving," Kosuda said as he moved back and forth

"Oh yes, harder and faster," Takeshita said back as Kosuda thrust deeper into her

"Well I guess this is way better than being with Yamada," Kosuda thought as he kept going

"To tell you the truth, I wanted to have you to myself, you shouldn`t waste your time on Yamada, you`re too good for her, I`ll make you feel better and happy than she ever could," Takeshita said while leaning in and kissing Kosuda in the lips

"I guess I could do better" Kosuda replied as they continued having sex

"I`m gonna," Kosuda said continuing to thrust even as he was at his limit as he couldn`t hold it much longer

"Go ahead, you`re wearing a condom anyway so it`s fine" Takeshita replied

"Ahh," Kosuda said as he came inside

**Both laid next to each other on the bed as they were exhausted from their sex session**

"Man that felt good, wouldn`t you say," Takeshita said

"Yep, that felt great, but what do we do about Yamada?" Kosuda asked

"Well since we just had sex, I guess we`re now connected to each other, so I guess we`ll have to tell Yamada eventually" Takeshita replied

"Yeah I guess, but since it`s late, I should get going then," Kosuda said putting his clothes back on and gathering his stuff

"Ok then, see you at school then, Kosuda" Takeshita replied as she gave Kosuda a quick kiss before he left

"I`ll see you then" Kosuda replied leaving her house

"Yamada, I hope you`ll understand, but Kosuda isn`t a guy just for you to pop a cherry, I`m taking Kosuda from you so you`ll understand why your goal of getting with 100 guys is pointless" Takeshita thought as she did feel bad that she was stealing from Yamada, a close friend to her, but Takeshita had fallen for Kosuda

* * *

**School 8:30 am**

Hey Takeshita" Kosuda said as he saw her in the hallway

"Kosuda, come give me a kiss," Takeshita said as she leaned in and gave Kosuda a quick kiss on the cheek which Yamada did see

"Takeshita, what do you think you`re doing?" Yamada yelled as she was shocked that her best friend was kissing her boyfriend

"What am I doing? I`m doing what should have been done a long time ago, see, you only wanted to get with 100 guys and Kosuda wasn`t a priority in your mind, so now I`m gonna take what`s not important to you as I`m tired of you pestering me over stupid shit about trying to get boned, let`s go Kosuda" Takeshita said as she grabbed onto Kosuda`s arm as both left Yamada alone

"What just happened?" Yamada thought, "Did I just really lose Kosuda to Takeshita?"

"Well I guess that`s that," Takeshita said as they walked down the hall

"What about Yamada then, don`t you think she`ll try and get between us?" Kosuda asked

"Don`t worry about her, I`ll take care of anything she tries to throw at us" Takeshita replied

"I guess I`ve got a new girlfriend that actually cares about me and won`t try to pry into me talking to other girls," Kosuda thought with a smile as both went into the class as a couple

* * *

**Route 4- NTR and Betrayal, Miharu Takeshita route End**

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry this chapter took so long to finish, school has started again so it may take a while for chapters to be updated and published so bear with me until then see you in the next chapter**


	6. Yamada

**Route 5- Forgiveness and a Second Chance? Yamada Route**

* * *

**School Lunchtime 12:00 pm**

**Kosuda`s POV**

"Man, what a nice day," I thought, wonder where Yamada could be"

Anyways I walked into class and noticed Yamada talking to Takeshita, but for some reason, she seemed to be trying to keep her conversation low

"Hmm, better see what they`re talking about," I thought as I sat a chair behind them with my head down so they won`t notice me listening in

**Yamada`s POV**

"So what`s the problem?" Takeshita asked me

"Well, it turns out that Kosuda`s not that great in bed, we actually tried having sex the other night, but Kosuda couldn`t get his penis up and ready so we had to end it, like what a wimp, like every guy should be able to do that, maybe Kosuda`s just not for me, I could probably find a different guy that`s better than him in bed" I said

"Yamada, don`t say all that now," Takeshita said trying to warn me

" Oh don`t worry, he`ll never find, he walks into class later than we do," I said confidentially

"I wish this girl would just learn," Takeshita thought while giving herself a facepalm as she had noticed that Kosuda had been listening in on the conversation

* * *

"Ahem" Kosuda went as he got up and startled Yamada causing her to yelp

"Kosuda?!, how long have you been here and why were you listening to my conversation," Yamada asked

"Oh, I`ve been here long enough to hear you say everything, so I`m only a sex object to you, is that what it is?!" Kosuda responded angrily

"It`s not what you think, I didn`t really say all of that" Yamada said trying to defend herself

"Stop with the bullshit, I`ve had enough, you`ve talked behind my back about how I`m not good enough to be your first and that I`m not even your primary love interest and that you`re planning to go to multiple partners, well we are through, don`t even try to talk to me anymore" Kosuda yelled back storming out of the room and walked past Miss Akai the Phys Ed teacher

"Wow, it seems that they got into a fight, but this one might not be resolved ever," Miss Akai thought, "Maybe I`ll speak with Kosuda after school today"

* * *

**Yamada`s POV**

"What just happened, did I just get dumped?" I thought

"Well, any guy would have done the same thing if they found out their girlfriend was talking behind their back, geez Yamada, don`t you think before you speak?" Takeshita replied back to me

"There`s no way he`s being serious right, Kosuda never takes anything serious right?" I asked

"Well do you think the words don`t ever talk to me and we`re through is a joke, Yamada?" Takeshita replied back as she was annoyed that Yamada hadn`t taken a hint of the situation

"It can`t be right, he`ll come back as usual right?" I thought but deep inside I was worried that I may have lost Kosuda

**Two weeks later**

Miyano

"Here"

"Takeshita

"Here"

Kosuda

"Here"

"Yamada"

No answer

"What`s going on with this girl, she`s been missing for two weeks now, did the argument with Kosuda really affect her that much" Miss Akai thought after attendance

"This isn`t good, at this rate she might do something that could endanger herself, I have to try and reason with Kosuda," Takeshita thought

* * *

**Lunchtime**

"Hey Kosuda, we need to talk, let`s go somewhere private," Takeshita said to Kosuda

"Uh sure, what`s on your mind?" Kosuda replied

"It`s about Yamada" Takeshita replied

"Not her, I told that bitch I was through with her, now what?" Kosuda replied sounding annoyed

"Listen, I think something`s wrong with Yamada and I`m worried it could be something serious, she hasn`t even responded to my texts" Takeshita explained

"Yamada said all of those things about me, why should I reason with her?" Kosuda replied

"Even if she said all those things, I'm sure that there`s still part of her that truly loves you and not fake love, please try and talk to her, it seems that she won`t open up or talk to anyone else, you`re the only person left that can fix this situation, you don`t have to do this for her, but do it for me a best friend who`s worried about a friend`s well being" Takeshita said trying to reason with Kosuda

"Alright, I guess I can try, but I can`t guarantee it`ll work out" Kosuda replied

"Thanks for understanding, I know that Yamada can be a handful to handle and she`s kinda annoying when it comes to dealing with relationships, but I think you`re the person Yamada needs to have by her side" Takeshita replied

"Yeah I guess we`re both idiots then" Kosuda replied

"Anyways here`s her address to her place, good luck," Takeshita said as she left

"Should a person really get a second chance no matter their sin?" Kosuda thought as he walked

* * *

**After School 3:00pm**

"Alright, I guess it`s time," Kosuda thought as he gathered his stuff and walked out the classroom, but as he was walking he ran into a familiar face

"Akai sensei?" Kosuda said as he ran into his homeroom teacher in the hall

"Kosuda, hey" Miss Akai responded

"Do you need anything?" Kosuda asked

"I think you should handle your own problems before you try to help others, now go on Yamada`s waiting for you" Akai replied hoping to give Kosuda motivation

"Thanks, sensei" Kosuda replied back as he went off to see Yamada

"Kids these days, makes me wish I was young again," Akai thought with a smile

**Tokyo Square**

"Man I don`t know how to get here, man I`m lost," Kosuda thought as he wandered around trying to find Yamada`s place

"Hey I finally found you," said a voice

"Who`s there?" Kosuda asked

**Enter Chika Yamada, Yamada`s younger sister**

"You, I`ve been looking for you, my sister`s been a mess after she had a fight with you" Chika replied

"Alright, where is she?" Kosuda asked

"She`s been keeping herself locked at home and hasn`t been to school in two weeks" Chika explained

"Alright, since you`re her younger sister, take me to her" Kosuda asked

* * *

**Yamada`s House 5:00 Pm**

"Here we are," Chika said as they came up to their house

"Wow, so this Yamada`s house, this is my first time seeing it," Kosuda said

"Let`s go inside then," Chika said, "mom I`m home"

"Oh welcome back Chika," said a young-looking lady

**Enter Mrs. Yamada, Yamada`s mother**

"Oh hello, you must be Kosuda, nice to meet you," said

"Yes, the pleasure`s mine, wow she`s so good looking, now I see where Yamada gets her looks from" Kosuda thought

"Anyways let`s have a talk then, Chika can you give us a moment alone?" said Mrs. Yamada

"Sure no problem," Chika said leaving the room

**In the living room, Kosuda explained the entire situation to Mrs. Yamada and how it escalated into this**

"I see, so that`s what happened," Mrs. Yamada said

"Yeah so that`s why we're here now" Kosuda replied

"Please forgive my daughter`s behavior as it`s my fault she became like this as I spoiled her a lot as a child and she often got jealous of my and Chika getting much affection so she tried to get more affection by force" Mrs. Yamada explained

"I see, so it all makes sense why she acts like this" Kosuda thought, "maybe I should at least understand, "where is she now?" Kosuda asked

"She`s been in her room for two weeks now, please try and talk to her, she won`t talk to us," Mrs. Yamada said

"Sure, where`s her room"

**Outside Yamada`s room**

"Hey, Yamada? can you hear me, it`s me Kosuda" Kosuda called out from outside of the room

"Kosuda?, I thought you never wanted to talk to me again," Yamada said through the door

"Yes, I know I said that look can we just talk?" Kosuda replied

"Alright fine, but only you can come inside, mom I need to speak with him alone," Yamada said as she opened her door

"Alright dear, I`ll leave you two alone then" Mrs. Yamada replied as she left them alone

**Inside the room**

"Tell me the truth, are you only in this relationship for sex only?" Kosuda asked in a serious tone

"No, it`s not like that at all, I didn`t mean anything that you heard" Yamada replied trying to defend her statement

"Damn, how I know that you`re not lying?" Kosuda stated

"Fine, let`s go on a date tomorrow then, I`ll prove I`m not lying" Yamada replied boldly

"All right fine, but I`ll be the judge to decide if it`s the truth" Kosuda replied

"You`re on!" Yamada shouted back

**The Next Day at the park**

"Hmm, I wonder what Yamada is up to this time?" Kosuda thought as he waited on a bench

"Sorry I`m late, were you waiting long?" Yamada asked as she was dressed much nicer than in their other dates

"No not long, where are we headed?" Kosuda asked

"Let`s go watch that new romance movie," Yamada said as she took Kosuda`s hand as they walked together

**At the movie**

"Wow this movie is pretty good, but why is Yamada`s hand holding mine throughout this movie?" Kosuda thought

"All I have to do now is to just show affection to Kosuda and this`ll all be over," Yamada thought

"She`s gonna have to try a bit harder, but I`ll just enjoy myself for the time being," Kosuda thought

**After the movie**

"That wasn`t too bad," Kosuda said as they left

"Yeah it was pretty good" Yamada replied, "damn it I`ve gotta try something else," Yamada thought, "why don`t we get something to eat then I`ll take you for a surprise?" Yamada proposed

"Uh sure, why don`t we get some ramen beforehand" Kosuda replied, "what could she be planning?" Kosuda thought as they went for food

**After having ramen and walking around for a bit, it had suddenly become late**

"Yamada, it`s becoming late, where`s the surprise?" Kosuda asked anxiously

"Alright, alright, just close your eyes, I`ll guide you to the surprise," Yamada said as she led Kosuda into the surprise and when they got there, she quickly went and got changed for the surprise

"Alright, you can open your eyes now," Yamada said to Kosuda. As Kosuda opened his eyes, he was greeted by an unexpected surprise as they were back in the exact same room that they tried to have sex in the first time

"Yamada, what is this all about?" Kosuda asked

"Well, the truth is I know you`ve actually been bothered by what happened last time, so I thought if you had a second chance, it would cheer you up," Yamada replied

"I guess it would be nice to redeem myself, good thing I still have a condom in case anything ever happens

"Come and get me, big boy," Yamada said while signaling him to get closer

**After a few minutes of making out**

"Oh wow, you`re so big down there," Yamada said as she rubbed the bottom of Kosuda`s pants

"Yeah I`ve been holding back thinking about sex," Kosuda thought as he unbuckled his pants revealing his hard penis

"Come on, put it in already, I want you" Yamada pleaded as she took her panties off

"Give me a sec," Kosuda said as he put on a condom as well safety first and put it in her

"Yes, it`s finally in, not to mention I`m still hard," Kosuda thought as he finally got over what had bothered him so much, "alright I`m gonna start moving," Kosuda said

"Alright, but go slowly, this is my first time," Yamada said

"Alright," Kosuda said as he thrust into her which caused her to moan

"Oh gosh, you`re so big inside of me," Yamada said

"Yeah, the truth is I wanted to have a second chance," Kosuda said as he kept thrusting

"So that explains why you`ve been acting a bit weird this whole time," Yamada said

"Yep Kosuda replied as both continued to go at it for another 7 minutes before Kosuda and Yamada were at their limits

"I can`t hold much longer", both said as they came from the pleasure of having sex after which both lied next to each other on the bed

"Hey Yamada, I forgive you, but you must agree to do one thing," Kosuda said to Yamada

"What`s that?" Yamada asked

"Promise me you`ll put your goal of getting with a hundred guys off the table and let`s get into a real relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend" Kosuda proposed

"Sure, I promise to now be your true girlfriend," Yamada said as she and Kosuda pinky promised and proceeded to lean in for a kiss

* * *

**The Next Day at School**

"Yamada, it`s been almost two weeks since I last saw you, where were you?" Takeshita said to Yamada

"Oh relax Takeshita, I was just fixing up some loose ends with Kosuda" Yamada replied as Kosuda walked up to them

"Hey Kosuda, did you miss me?" Yamada asked

"Sure did," Kosuda said as they both kissed

"Wow, I`m actually surprised that Kosuda forgave you that easily' Takeshita said

"Yeah it wasn`t easy, but I made a promise that the goal I was chasing previously is now gone and I`m now Kosuda girlfriend," Yamada said while holding Kosuda`s hand

"Hey Yamada, the class is about to start, let`s get going," Kosuda said as they both walked to class holding their hands

"Wow, I guess at the end of the day, even someone like Yamada can be forgiven," Takeshita thought as she walked to class following them

* * *

**Route 5- Forgiveness and a Second Chance? Yamada Route End**

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, this chapter was finished late as I`ve been working on another fanfic on School Days which has gained popularity, I was originally going to have a separate route with Kosuda in this, but I decided that it would work better in a separate fanfic from this, so with that, this is the last chapter of this fanfic, feel free to leave a review of what you thought of this series**


End file.
